User blog:Amz96/Anniversary part 3
Hey Guys g\glad yoru enjoying this story ! hope you enjoy part 3 ''Chapter 3 '' Previously --- '' Milton: You’ve for gotten haven’t you Jack: Whh.. aaattt, ''in a high squeaky voice ! Milton gives Jack a look '' Jack: Yes.. I don’t no what do do man, she gave me the best gift of all. Milton: come one Jack, will sort something out. ''And Now --- '' ''Time skips to 5 period, Lunch time was like every lunch time, jack and Kim Gazed into each others eye’s, Thinking what to do. “''I forgot about my girlfriends Anniversary, Its normal for a guys right?” '' Milton thinking of how he could help Jack. Jerry, on the edge of his seat, thinking when Kim is going to strike. Lunch ends '' ''WIth Kim, Grace, Julie and Mika, In the Cafeteria for study period. '' Kim: I cant believe he for got our anniversary, ''Putting her hands face about to cry '' Grace: Aw Kim Honey ''Place her arm around Kim ''It ok, how about we all go back to your place after school and watch movies and pig out on popcorn, Chocolate, and all those delicious but unhealthy snacks. Mika: Yeah, Who need boys ! Julie: Um i would love to but, I have a study date with milton. Grace: Then its a date. ''Kim starts crying. '' Mika: GRACE !!! , come one lets get you cleaned up. ''The girls take Kim to the bathroom. '' ''Mean while ...... With Jack, Milton: Jack locker '' Jack: Man you gotta help me, I have no Idea what to get Kim. Milton: Clam down Jack Jack: I cant clam down, I wanna get my girlfriend the best gift of all times Milton: Wow you must really like her Jack: Milton, you don’t no how much I do, I get excited every day cause i get t seee her every day. Milton: Wow. Ok I think I got it, What does She have in here room. Jack: Lost of photos. Milton: How about you get her a photo developed of you and her, or even an album. and a dinner, me Mika, Julie and Milton Will help, Oh and write a note and put it in her locker and tell her to meet her are the dojo. Jack: Thx Man, But Where, and how are we going to get photos ? Milton: Well do you have some ? , I know jerry has lost Jack: I have a few on my phone. And how does jerry have photo’s, Milton: Long story, Come on lets go find Jerry. ''Jack writes a not and puts it in Kim’s locker, and they head off to find Jerry, They Find Jerry, at the principlas office. '' Jack: Jerry what have you done again ? Jerry: Oh i got caught in the girls bathrooms Milton: Really again, Why Jack: anyways, we need your camera, with photo’s of me and Kim on it Jerry: Why Jack: well you know how its our anniversary ''Jerry nods '' Jack: Well i’m creating an album for her an a dinner, and I need photo’s for the album. Jerry: Sure thing Jack, Its my locker, Jack: Sweet, Oh and can you help me with tonight, You can be the waiter. Jerry: Sure thing man. anything for you to love birds Principle: JERRRY ''Yelling to the top of his lungs, ''Get in here Jerry: Well that my que, what time Jack: 7 pm. Jerry: Swasome. ''Back with Kim and the girl. '' ''Kim, Mika, Julie and grace, walk out of the bath room, and head to Kim’s locker, to get books for there next class, Kim’s Maths ''She open out her locker, and see photo’s of her and jack that she put up, Mika notice's a piece of paper that feel out of her locker, she pick it up and starts to read it and realise, its for Kim. '' Mika: Um Kim, I think this is for you ''Hands the letter to Kim '' ''Kim take it and read’s it out allowed: '' To my beautiful kimmy, Please meet me at the dojo at 7pm tonight, wear something nice. Lots of love Jack <3 :) Ok is this a trick, dod you guys put it in here, G,M,J: No Kim: Well some one did Grace: Kim, just go there and see what is happening Kim: Well will you girls help me get ready ? Mika: I cant sorry, I have to, do something Kim: Julie ?? Julie: I have a study date with milton Kim: Grace ? Grace: Of course anything for Kimmy, but i have to leave early cause my older sister, is coming over Kim: Don’t ever call me that again, OMG You sister is coming over !! I have seen her in like for ever. Grace: ''Laughs '' I know me to. Kim: Ok well, im late for the numbers class Julie: Maths Kim: so ill see you tonight,. and good luck with your date, Julie and what ever you have to do Mika ''Kim heads to her maths class while Julie, Mika and grace huddle up, nears Kim’s locker. '' Grace: So where clear on the plan for tonight ''(Jack sent, Julie, Mika and grace a text asking them if they could help out with the big surprise). '' ''To Be continued ---------- '' Thx for readying Please comment :) Have a good day/night !! Category:Blog posts